This invention relates to a fuse holder used to be mounted on a circuit board and more particularly an improvement on a fuse holder used for physically holding a cartridge fuse while the latter is electrically connected to the former.
In general, such a fuse holder comprises a pair of fuse holding clips 16 and 16', as shown in FIG. 6. Each of the fuse holding dips 16 and 16' comprises a U-shaped clip body including a base receiving opening 18 to receive one of bases of a cartridge fuse 12 into the clip body therethrough, a narrowed holding portion 20 defined by a pair of curved pieces 20A and 20B to resiliently hold the cartridge fuse 12 thereon and a stop 22 provided on the clip body 17 and serving to restrain the cartridge fuse 12 from being axially removed out of the fuse holder.
In the conventional fuse holder, the stop 22 is provided on the narrowed holding portion 20 at its lower end as shown in FIG. 6 so that the cartridge fuse 12 is never axially removed out of the fuse holder.
In this fuse holder, when the cartridge fuse 12 is inserted through the base receiving openings 18 into and between a pair of fuse holding clips 16 and 16' while it is axially biased relative to the pair of the fuse holding clips 16 and 16' so as to engage one of the stops of the fuse holding clips, the cartridge fuse 12 will be inserted into the fuse holder while it expands the curved pieces 20A and 20B through the stop 22 as shown in FIG. 7.
It will be understood that this causes the cartridge fuse 12 to be incompletely held on the fuse holder because one of the bases of the fuse 12 will engage both of the curved pieces 20A and 20B, but the other base of the fuse 12 will engage only one of the curved pieces 20A and 20B due to interposition of the corresponding stop 22.